Tsubasa Marie
by Sebastian-Betrice-Olette-Sixx
Summary: I own all the characters, please do not use them without my permission. I would like feedback. No hating or flamming, helpful comments would be nice but not rude comments, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A note all the characters from Tsubasa Marie are completely my characters but may resemble characters or plot sequences from Video Games and Anime such as a cross-over fan fiction of Black ButlerXHaruhi SuzumiyaXKingdom Hearts. So I have all rights to use them. If anyone wishes to borrow them in anyway please message me I have already drawn all characters out and am in the making of putting them into a dating sim called Days in Wasteland. So please enjoy its been a while since I have written so my grammar may be a bit off. Thank you! – Sebastian-Betrice-Olette-Sixx

As it was a brisk spring night, the last day free of the weeklong break before moving one grade ahead. The cherry blossoms swaying in the light wind, beautifully reflecting the complete white moon. Our story begins in front of a deserted wooden house that had some damage done to it over the years. It looked as if it had a Victorian flair to it, as a small girl sat on the door step, writing in her journal, looking as if she were passing time waiting for someone.

'Journal Entry 51 04/12/XX

As I still await for Mizune chan, he's bringing me back in my studies of unnatural studies. But by my calculations I've heard many stories about a little girl was murdered by her father since she had loved a prince and her attempting to run away and her father had promised her to another man. She was only the age of twelve. I had done research on her family's background and her she was a very sickly girl. Her name was Beatrice-Rose Sixx but she then later changed it to Betrice-Olette Tolvar. The Sixx family still resides here in Kyoto. Anyway, I will finish this data report later once I have all the facts, so see ya later Jojo.' The girl had written in her journal and then signed it off as Yotsuba Suzumiya.

A few moments went by as the wind gently pushed Yotsuba's light brown bangs. Her hair was in pigtails where they were tied up with black ribbons the rest laying down her shoulders. She had piercing green eyes like jewels. She wore her normal outside 'exploring' attire. It was a short blue dress with tank like sleeves with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath. She was dressed very casual as a male with short dark brown hair that came to his shoulders dropped to the end of his neck. He dressed in a black button up shirt with short-sleeves with a white tie and dark jeans. His eyes a deep blue, as he gasped for air, dropping his bike to the ground.

"Y-y-yotsuba! I'm sorry I'm late, my brother gave me a rough time leaving the house….", the male spoke as Yotsuba slowly approached him and smacked him with her journal.

"No excuses, tomorrow after school you're buying me a parfait! Got it Mizune-chan!", the perky girl spoke to Mizune. Her shooting him a wink as she turned looking back at the house. "All the wonders that lie in there…"

"Yotsuba we have to go anyway, if we don't go you'll fall asleep in class on the first day. You don't already need a bad track record with the school." Mizune speaking as he tried to talk her out of her wild adventures.

"Fine, I understand, we'll come back here on Friday night since we don't have school on Saturday. I will uncover the girls past and I would've solved my first unnatural mystery! All right see you at school tomorrow Mizune chan!", Yotsuba spoke as her one fang was revealed. Her black slip-ons turning in the dirt and running off in the opposite direction of the house.

Mizune emitted a sigh, him picking up his bike and riding off slowly. Him casually thinking to himself, as he reached the park. A explosion catching him off guard and knocking him off his bike, the tire still spinning as he sat on the ground. "W-wh-what in the?" he held back from shouting as the park suddenly filled with a strong fog.

All that was visible in the smoke were three sets of eyes, a piercing set that had a mix of gold red and orange. The second were grayish-blue and the last were a deep blue and a red. "Tsuki its time to leave, a human has been spotted infiltrating the park. He knows the other 'half' of us." The voice spoke, it seemed calm and quite feminine and mature.

"Very well, get some rest tomorrow we begin our plan…." The other voice spoke it was similar to the first but less gentle and more womanly. The third person did not speak, as Mizune heard this as he attempted to leave as quickly as possible, but before that happened something hit him from behind and knocked him out, awaking in his bed the next morning.

Mizune got ready for school the next morning, he forgot to ask Yotsuba to walk with him and his brother ditched him half way to school. The boys uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, a red tie and gray dress pants and black blazer. He managed to trudge up the hill that seemed like a mountain, as he finally saw the school in view.

Walking in through the gates, a giant board displayed all the names of the students and their class. At the freshman board was Yotsuba, he got closer and noticed him and her had separate classes, she had scored the highest on the entrance exams and got the first class, along with her twin brother Yukito.

Yotsuba turned to see Mizune, she hadn't been wearing the required blazer for her uniform since it was a bit warm this morning. Yotsuba had customized her own uniform from the other girls uniforms, the required purple tie was a yellow, and her skirt was slightly higher than the others and her shirt was unbuttoned slightly.

"Mizune chan! You didn't try hard enough on the exams and now your in the second freshman class!" Yotsuba spoke childishly, as her brother came up behind her and pinched her cheek. Yukito was a bit taller than Yotsuba and his hair was pulled into a ponytail that was held by a white ribbon.

"Oh don't whine Yotsuba! Atleast I'll be in your class." Yukito spoke, him ruffling his sisters hair.

"Yukito…!" Yotsuba groaned and whined her fixing her hair back up. Her then looking up at Mizune whom had been blushing and staring at her the whole time. "Mizune chan? I-is there something wrong?" she asked as her brown thigh highs remained in place.

Mizune's eyes quickly averted away from Yotsuba as of course teenage hormones took place around this time. "N-no its nothing…." He spoke in a nervous tone then being saved by his older brother Akito.

"Oh hey 'lil bro, so you already have a girlfriend, how much did he pay you sweetie, you should have a real man like me" the tall black haired man spoke as he had adjusted his glasses.

"Akito that isn't funny!" Yotsuba blushed and back up.

"Woah woah woah, Yotsuba? Man, you've really….." Akito paused for a moment looking over Yotsuba's figure but mainly staring at her chest, but the quickly back to her face, "grown up. So those late nights with my brother, have you done anything nasty?"

"No no no, they did no such things Akito, if they did something would've went wrong since they are both bad luck" Yukito answered as the bell for class rang.

After the entrance ceremony finished everyone went to their class, being accustomed to the new students and classmates. There were many noticeable 'characters' there. Every person had their first name put into a tin then received a seating arrangement. Yotsuba had gotten the second to last seat right beside the window as her brother had the first seat by the entrance door.

"Okay now, introductions so we can all get to know each other and work well together." The tall teacher spoke as he pointed to Yukito "Kid, start us off" he demanded.

Yukito pushed his weight back on his chair and scooted out then standing up. He momentarily cleared his throat and reopened his eyes. "Hello, I am Yukito Suzumiya, and despite my Japanese name I am from Great Britian along with my sister Yotsuba." He announced. Once he finished smiling his usual façade smile, he sat back in his chair and scooted back towards his desk.

After the next four people a girl whom was noticeably younger than the other students pushed out her chair and stood up. She had pale skin with a medium green hair that fell to her shoulders and was curly at the end. She had goggles on her head, and her uniform was altered a bit, the shirt was perfectly fit around her torso area but her sleeves went past her tips of her fingers. Her sweet golden eyes looked around the class, as a sweet smile spread across her face, "Greetings classmates," she spoke in a formal greeting. "My name is Aya Izumi, I am of 12 years of age, and I do hope that we may get along in the future. I came from a private studying class which cause me to skip some grades. I am also one of the scientist of Izumi-botics." She hushed her tone a bit as she sat down her going back to drawing complicated blue prints in her notebook.

The girl right behind her stood up next, her having a green scarf covering her mouth and nose. Her hair firey red with spikey back with her bangs covering her piercing golden eyes. Her hands pulling the scarf down from her mouth, her facial expression serious. "Shirayuki Natto…" her name was the only thing she stated her sitting down again. Her giving off a cold chill throughout the classroom.

Meanwhile, Yotsuba was gazing out the window, her very tuned out until she felt a pen gently jab her in the back. She turned to see a boy with messy black hair and one red eye and another grayish blue. He gave a smug smile, him having a creepy aura around him, like an unnatural creature. "Hello, my beautiful girl, how is your day going so far?" he asked, his voice deep.

"It could be better, I'm trying to figure stuff out in my head right now and", she was then cut off by the teacher attempting to get her attention. "Haiichii!~ I am Yotsuba Suzumiya! My brother already explained the most part of us twins, but….I like mysteries! So if you have any mysteries or find an unnatural being let me know and my sleuthing team will try and get to the bottom of it!" she giggled immaturely as the man stood up behind her.

"Hello, I am Sebastian Sixx, but I prefer my title of UnluckySixx over anything though." Him smirking as Yotsuba turned when she heard the name Sixx. Sebastian's eyes met with Yotsuba's. "and I wish to make one of you lovely flowers mine…." Him hearing a couple squeals in the background.

Once Sebastian finished his introduction, the bell rang for free period to explore clubs. Sebastian took Yotsuba's hand lightly him kissing it gently as she was mezmorized. Once she snapped out of it, everyone was with their friends as Mizune came from next door and gave Yotsuba her bento box. "W-wait? What's this, you didn't have to Mizune chan…" she spoke softly since she was slightly upset that she didn't bring anything for him.

Mizune opened up the one bento box, revealing the perfectly cooked food, rice, shrimp, an egg, and teriyaki beef. Yotsuba's eyes glistened from her not knowing what to try first. Mizune was an excellent chef, but Yotsuba could cook too. Yotsuba pulled out a canister of warm green tea. She poured the cup for Mizune and wanted him to try it first, since she found it bad luck if she drank the first sip before anyone else she was with.

Yotsuba ate western style more frequently than like a normal Japanese person. She found forks better at some times. She pierced a small piece of teriyaki beef, bringing it up to her mouth and making a nom sound while putting it in her mouth. Her cheeks flustered in the enjoyment, it was really delicious. She then picked up another piece with her fork and offered it to Mizune. Mizune stared at Yotsuba him slightly flustering as he then took a bite.

All of a sudden, Yotsuba dropped her fork into the bento box's rice. Her having a glazed look in her eyes, all the shine gone. She just suddenly grabbed her bag as she walked out of the class in a weird porcelain doll way. Slowly her feet going left and right, her hearing a bell sound. Once she got outside she fell into a shadowy guys arms, but the guy being Sebastian. All of a sudden, she vanished with Sebastian in a shadow. Meanwhile Mizune saw this happen, him going to find Yukito but then realized why would he believe him?

Class began once more though, and there was no sign of Yotsuba or Sebastian now. Now at the old house Yotsuba visited last night, she had returned to it mysteriously. Her body numb as she slowly grew conscience again. The room was still in perfect condition, its colors being red, gold and black. Yotsuba was changed out of her uniform and wore a Victorian styled dress. The corset was black with white trimmings that revealed her shoulders. The corset split into a v shape to wrap around her hips and connect at the back again. Then white ruffles flowed to the floor in many layers. Her hair was elegantly curled with a black ribbon still in it.

Sebastian entered the room with a smirk, as he walked to the queen sized bed, "Now my princess, we must begin the resurrection soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The tall shady man, Sebastian, approached the bed slowly, his smug, devious look across his face. Him sitting on the bed, gently caressing Yotsuba's white-gloved hand. The young girl seemed to be herself once more, as she was still immobile from the paralyzing spell Sebastian had placed on her.

"Wh-what do you mean resurrection?" The light brunette girl asked as she had her emerald green eyes look towards him.

Sebastian finally just pinned Yotsuba's body, though it was pointless. His messy bangs hanging down directly above Yotsuba's face. "Now my princess, I will release the paralyzing spell I had put onto you, so once I do I will allow you to roam freely." his voice intoxicating, as he then slowly trickled his long pale fingers down her neck.

Once he found the spot where his spell had left its mark, him gently outstretching his neck and kissing Yotsuba's neck, the diamond mark with six with an x inside appeared on her skin, it then dissolving into sparkles.

Sebastian pulled his body off of Yotsuba's pale frame, him adjusting his tie and then walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway and turned his head to the side, viewing Yotsuba from the corner of his eye, "Don't wander too far my princess, I will need to sacrifice you to Miss Betrice." Him smirking once again and then leaving the dimly lit room.

Yotsuba waited a few moments, hearing the echoing footsteps dying down, once they were out of earshot she slid out of the bed and tried to balance herself in the black heels. Her stumbling a bit at first until she began to walk regularly. Yotsuba paused seeing a mirror with a small crack in the top left corner. She didn't like how girly she appeared, but she didn't bother messing with it. Her running as fast as she could in the heels, which wasn't all that fast, especially down the grand staircase.

Once she got to the main floor her running out the door, at the doorway volts of electricity stopped her until in made her black out. Once she re-awoke she was on a panel with a glass top surrounding her. Her containment unit was connected with another one that had another girl, whom seemed a bit transparent.

Yotsuba's eyes widening at the view of this girl as she noticed the tube had an opening through it, her not knowing if she'd be able to get the other girl's attention, but she attempted by cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice a bit louder. "Hey! Girl! Are you okay?" she asked, as the girl turned her head and floated up to the tube on her end.

The girl had a boy styled haircut, but it fit the frame of her face very well, her hair a deep brown, almost a black color, the bangs drooping over where her eyes should've been. The oddest thing was her eyes were not visible, she had bandages wrapped around where her eyes should've been, and the bandages had blood on them. Her attire was similar to what Yotsuba was wearing. She wore a black dress with a cloth attaching onto a rose wrapping around her lower shoulders, her pale shoulders being revealed. The cloth was a dark purple as the dress was black, the belt was a checkerboard black and white design, the dress then continuing with the black style until it had ripped cloths revealing the second layer of dark purple corset, then the third layer of white with lace. Her sleeves went way past her hands and her right arm had a claw attached to it.

"H-h-hello there…" The girl's voice was shy and a bit silent and unemotional.

Yotsuba noticed the girl's reaction and her response, "Why are we being held here?"

"Sebastian wishes to resurrect me, so I can live my life that was wrongfully taken from me….but I have no idea why you have been chosen to be sacrificed…." The girl responded back to Yotsuba's question.

Yotsuba hesitated before her next answer, her then realizing who the girl was, "Are you Miss Betrice? Or what do you go by?" she asked to be polite; she wanted to make sure she had this right.

"You are correct I am Beatrice, or what I later misspelled my name as Betrice, but Sebastian must have seen something special inside of you if he chose you….I don't wish to be human again, but he will not listen, and now because of me, you will lose your life….I apologize for that darling…." Her then stopping, seeing Sebastian in the doorway, her covering her mouth and backing away from the tube, frightened if he had heard their conversation.

Yotsuba's eyes had fierceness in them as she ran to the front of the glass and began pounding on it, as she screamed. "Let me out now Sebastian! You're hurting her even more emotionally!" she shouted but Sebastian mocked her, him putting his hand around his ear then walked over the control panel, hitting the intercom button. "I'm sorry my darling, but I need her back here for my own reasons so just stop fighting it and accept your fate, death…it's a shame really though how your beauty will disappear. I do hope you will forgive me when you do turn into a phantom…."

"I won't! Just stop —!" Yotsuba was then interrupted by a crash coming through the ceiling. It was a group of three girls, and one of them being Shirayuki from their class. This time Shirayuki was wearing the same scarf that she did at school as she wore a long sleeve green shirt that revealed her stomach and then more light tan skinny jeans with a black belt and purple sneakers. The other girl had short gray hair with small pigtails with pink ball hair ties. Her eyes were of a light color, she wore a black cloak with a light blue tank top and a white ruffled skirt and black combat boots. The third wore a black tank top that revealed a bit of her stomach, with a black skirt and black knee-highs with brown boots. This girl had orange hair with pigtails on the side.

Shirayuki ripped the scarf off herself, throwing it to the ground and leaped towards Sebastian with fangs peering out of her mouth. Right before she was about to drain him until he fainted, he made electricity cover his hand and used it and flung Shirayuki towards the wall, her hitting it had leaving a dent. Her growling as she seemed to bark orders at the other two, but through the glass their voices couldn't be heard. Sebastian stood up before Shirayuki could attack again, him hitting the button to begin the resurrection. Yotsuba and Betrice floated to the middle of the container with a blue aura around them as the process had begun.

The orange haired girl quickly hurried to the container, her pulling out a pole and it suddenly changing into a scythe and her breaking the glass to Betrice's containment unit, then the magic substance that had leaked into the room made them all begin to float. "Tsuki! Hurry get them both out of here, before I disappear!" Shirayuki barked at the orange haired girl.

Tsuki attempted to swim into the containment unit, her actually being able to touch and hold Betrice though she was a ghost. "Yuki, I won't make it to Yotsuba in time, break the control panel! Now!" she shouted over the loud buzzing sound, as she then floated to Yotsuba's unit and it took a few attempts but then finally broke her cage, her returning her scythe back into a small pole and putting it back on her hoister under her skirt. Her reaching for Yotsuba's wrist and pulling her in. The shattered glass cut up Yotsuba's arm a bit, blood trickling down her arm as Shirayuki's eyes turned amber.

Shirayuki jumped on Sebastian's back and biting him finally and once he was knocked out she hit the button on the panel, making them all collapse onto the floor. Yuki destroyed the control panel with a small blue ball of aura. "Okay let's get them to the safe house before Sebastian reawakens." Shirayuki spoke picking up her scarf and tightly wrapping it around Yotsuba's arm. "Don't die human…" she spoke then biting Yotsuba's neck until she passed out.

About this time it was a quarter to midnight, this time around Yotsuba was still in her dream world. It was more of a flashback of her past though, it was just her as a little kid, her wearing a white sundress with a light purple almost a lavender belt with white sandals. She then suddenly turned to her current age 15 as she stood on an empty grassy field that had a light summer breeze. "…I'm sorry mama and daddy…." She muttered in her dream and slightly out loud in the physical world.

All of a sudden she changed back to a young 11 year old again in the same outfit, a boy about the same age and a bit taller pulled young Yotsuba into a hug as she began to cry, but…the boys face was blurred, as if he was erased from Yotsuba's memories.

Someone lightly jostling her arm interrupted Yotsuba's dream, as it was Betrice, but Betrice was actually a human, she had skin and she wasn't transparent. "Betrice! Wait, how are you human now?" Yotsuba immediately asked once she opened her eyes.

"Well it's quite simple actually, these three made it so I can switch between human and ghost." Betrice spoke with a calm tone.

"I also have been meaning to ask you, why don't you look twelve, you look as if you are sixteen." Yotsuba asked with a more groggy voice, she noticed Betrice give a smile and giggle.

"I am sixteen, my parents told everyone I was twelve and hid my birth records. For they didn't want me to marry the prince since I was their only daughter." The shorthaired girl spoke with a childish tone.

"But to more important terms now, Sebastian will be after you two, he has his powers weakened now that I drained him, but it won't last for long. His body has been taken in by the powerful demons that created him, for he was Betrice's late brother, that she found out she had after she turned into a phantom. Xavier is the one that chemically produced Sebastian as a failed lab experiment. The demons of the underworld got control over Xavier and possessed him, then making his homicide look like a suicide, which they got Sebastian to sign a contract, he had to capture Betrice's soul and make it human, so then she would have the blood of a Tolvar once more." Yuki spoke in a calm tone that was serious. Her voice was a melody of femininess; she seemed powerful with her words as just an impression.

"Then why did he kidnap me? I am not a Tolvar, I'm just a normal human as a matter of fact. If he needed just a girl why didn't he pick someone else?" Yotsuba asked as Betrice handed her the school clothes that she wore previously.

"There's a special thing about you Yotsuba, we cannot say any more than that, or else we can be in grave danger. As long as you don't know of it, 'they' will not attack you…. But Sebastian will take someone's word patterns and that's how he does a scanning test to see how his project would go. We still need you for the demolishing of the demons that are controlling him. For now, we will continue on until the disturbance returns, so Betrice, you need to stay with Yotsuba." Now the orange haired girl Tsuki explained in continuation.

Before anything else can be said Shirayuki looked at Yotsuba and picked her up bridal style, as Betrice made herself transparent once more following behind. The spiky red headed girl swiftly moved throughout the night, taking Yotsuba back home in her bed. "Sleep well my other self…" the girl spoke before jumping back out the window.

"Well Betrice, I'll pull out the trundle bed after I change into my jamies." Yotsuba spoke to the ghostly girl.

"Oh do not bother, since I've noticed you have the attic pathway right here, so I'll make myself comfy up there. I'll just bring the trundle bed up there, I hope you won't mind me borrowing your clothes sometime." Betrice spoke, pulling out the trundle bed making it transparent by touch floating up to the ceiling, coming down a moment later.

Yotsuba went into her dresser, pulling out a turquoise tank top with matching shorts with little chibi frogs on them as she pulled out a corresponding pair that was hot pink with chibi riceballs. "Here you go Betrice you can wear my froggy jamies tonight." She said handing it to the young girl.

"I appreciate this, I will go to my room for the night, have a good night Miss Yotsuba." Betrice then lightly gave Yotsuba a peck on the cheek then going back up to the attic.

As soon as Yotsuba was sure Betrice wasn't there anymore, she began to change into her pajamas, the door opening quickly as Mizune and Yukito opened up the door, them both flustering in a quick moment, as then Akito followed up behind them.

Akito had a perverted smile on his face with both thumbs up; "Niiiiiice dude!" was all he said, making the moment to a comedic moment.

Yotsuba looked over, her face flustering up, her slipping on the shirt and shorts on quickly. "What did I tell you about knocking Yukito!" she had her annoyed glare in her eyes, as she reached behind her desk grabbing a hammer.

"I'm sorry we were just worried you vanished into thin air" Yukito spoke trying to stop her, her emitting a sigh putting the hammer back.

Mizune pushed the other two out of the doorway, closing the door and locking it right away. "Where did you go…." He asked with a dark and serious tone.

"I promised them I wouldn't say…. I'm sorry, I really am…." Yotsuba began to feel upset once again. She walked a bit closer to Mizune, standing on her tippy toes, her arms flung around his neck giving him a lingering hug. "Please just don't say anymore…and Friday night is off…"

Mizune was conflicted right now, him then wrapping his arms around her waist, his face majorly flustered at this point. He released a sigh, then one of his hands rubbing her back.  
"As long as your safe Yotsuba, I won't lecture you tonight, do you want me to stay here to make sure your all right tonight…?" he asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Yes, and thank you…." Was all she said, her being quite frightened by tonight, a light stream of tears ran down her face. Yotsuba unwrapped off of Mizune, as he noticed her tears. He lightly wiped the tears off her face, him then picking her up bridal style, bringing her to her bed. He pulled the blue and green sheets with the silky black comforter on top. He lightly kissed her forehead and smiled. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up…. no one can hurt you now…" were the last thing Mizune spoke.

Yotsuba began to drift off, her eyes fluttering until they were completely shut, a smile gracing her lips as she tossed to her left side, so she was facing her whole room, including Mizune, "Thank you…" she muttered, while Mizune unlocked the door, making him smile, his crush on Yotsuba had grown to much more, and he felt it in his heart long ago that she was special.


	3. Chapter 3

Yotsuba had been tossing and turning during the night, but who could blame her, she had an eventful first day of school. Finally she just woke up and sat up in her bed, she picked up her black bunny and snuggled it for ten minutes until she finally got out of the bed, she opened her door and walked out into the living room going into the kitchen. She placed a coffee mug into the microwave with milk, her putting it in for a minute. In the mean time she walked back into the living room, her seeing Mizune asleep at this point.

Mizune looked so peaceful as he slept, the timer on the microwave went off causing Yotsuba jump. Mizune grumbled and turned on his side, as Yotsuba walked back into the kitchen area, her pale skinny fingers pulling the mug out of the microwave. She lightly slurped the milk up until it was gone. Her then putting the black mug in the sink and filling the cup with cold water to wash out the milky substance.

Yotsuba figured she had a few moments before she began to get sleepy, but she noticed Mizune didn't haven't a pillow or blanket, and that couch wasn't that comfortable sometimes, but yet again it could be at times. The small brunette girl tip toed back to her room, going into her closet pulling out a pink comforter with hello kitty on one side and kuromi on the other with a black side. Her also grabbing her white pillow cased pillow and re-entering the living room.

She hovered the comforter over Mizune's body, before laying it on top of him. She then tucked Mizune in. Her then gently lifting Mizune's head up, being careful not to awake him. She slid the pillow underneath his head, once she looked down at him, she knelt beside the couch, brushing Mizune's bangs from his eyes, her lightly smiling. "Sleep well Mizune…" she muttered as she then heard her brother's door open, which made her jump, her quickly but quietly dashing back to her room. She jumped into her bed; her kicking the sheets underneath her then pulling them back on top herself. Her then swiftly returning to her dreamland.

Yotsuba's dream was the same as earlier, but the man's face was not shown once more, her then being awoken at 8:30 in the morning by her alarm clock. She was a bit drowsy still, her slamming the alarm clock until it shut off, her finally just rolling out of her bed onto the floor.

In the other room Yukito was already dressed and drinking his tea, he heard the thump come from Yotsuba's room and smirked before sipping his tea again, "Well Yotsuba is awake finally." He muttered.

Yotsuba noticed the time but she thought the eight was a nine, so she flipped out, flinging on her clothes for school and grabbing her bag. She dashed out of her room while brushing her hair, her running into the bathroom, and her almost falling into the bathtub from almost not stopping in time. Yukito continued to sip his tea, he wasn't going to say anything to Yotsuba or else they would be late.

Yotsuba brushed her teeth for the allotted time, then pulling her hair into pig tails, her dropping her eye drops in, and did a couple poses in the mirror quickly. She opened the bathroom door and walked out into the other room, her pausing for a moment looking at her brother, "Why aren't you hurrying up!" she exclaimed as she picked up a banana and peeled it quickly.

Yukito noticed Yotsuba was already completely ready; he walked into the kitchen calmly, pulling the cup out of the microwave, him keeping Yotsuba's tea warm. He set it on a saucer on the table. "It's only 8:45, it's almost a new record, you shaved five minutes off your original time."

Yotsuba's jaw dropped, as she felt stupid again, Yotsuba was pacing around frantically, cursing to herself under her breath. She kept muttering words that were not audible unless you were right behind her. She finally stopped as Mizune walked out of Yukito's room, drying his hair that was lightly damp.

"Oh Yotsuba's already ready to go, isn't that a new record Yukito?" Mizune smirked as Yotsuba glared at both of them. The two merely chuckled; Yotsuba already knew they were joking since that happened quite frequently.

"You two are both so rude to me! Maybe that's why I'm the only girl you hang around!" Yotsuba remarked, she snickered and skipped off to the door way and slipping on her shoes.

"Hitting below the belt I see, still the same immature Yotsuba." Yukito merely claimed as Yotsuba came back to the table sipping the tea her brother prepared for her.

"Just shush Yuki-na-chan!" Yotsuba giggled immaturely, Mizune just stood from behind them, him just glad Yotsuba was better. He couldn't stand when Yotsuba cried; last night was unbearable, even in her sleep Yotsuba was crying. Mizune just smirked at how the two siblings acted, Yukito very mature, as Yotsuba was immature, though she was mature.

It was now almost time to go, Mizune went to the doorway and put on his shoes as Yukito followed behind and did the same. Yotsuba put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them out. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of lightning in the window as it sounded like it was raining quite hard. This was quite strange; Yotsuba went outside to see how bad it really was. Mizune watch Yotsuba so she didn't wander too far, as the house phone rang. Yukito walked over to it casually, "Hello?" he answered.

"This is an automated voice message for the Suzumiya residence, for the sudden weather conditions, do not allow Miss Yotsuba and Mister Yukito of class 1-A attend school today thank you." The message spoke as it ended the call right after.

Yukito pondered in his mind, which was quite strange, they called as soon as the rain started. Anyways he didn't stay on the subject long; he entered his room, changing into his casual attire, and a white short-sleeved button up shirt with black jeans. He put on a black zip up hoodie and grabbed his umbrella. Once he left his room, Yotsuba and Mizune had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Yukito, where are you going in this weather?" Yotsuba asked in a calm tone, "you can't be serious about leaving with this weather happening!"

"Calm down Yotsuba, I'll be back soon, its actually something important I have to do." Yukito spoke changing his shoes, "Just stay here and relax, I'll be back in a bit." And with those parting words he left, Yotsuba closing the door behind him.

After Yotsuba locked the door she walked back to her room, changing back into her pajamas, and once she came out, Mizune had taken off his blazer and was sitting on the couch. Yotsuba had her comforter wrapped around her thin body, as she then joined Mizune on the couch.

"Well the second day of school, and we cannot even attend." Mizune spoke with a sigh at the end.

"Yeah, I guess this year isn't going to go so well by these signs. I'm actually just glad we have a free day today, that's a bit of a benefit." Yotsuba spoke softly.

"How about I put a movie in Yotsuba? Maybe that will lighten the mood?" Mizune nervously asked hoping he could not bore his shorter friend.

"Sure, I believe Spirited Away is already in there, so we can just watch that…" Yotsuba answered, reaching over onto the coffee table turning the TV to AV2 and turning the DVD player.

Meanwhile, across town, the youngest high school freshman, Aya Izumi, was working in her laboratory. The room was dark, the dim computer lights, her red goggles over her eyes, "Its almost done, now I must complete the attitude adjustments…" the small green haired girl spoke as her fingerless purple gloves that came up to her mid arms.

Aya seemed to be alone, her plugging many cords into three things that looked like humans, "Just a bit more time…Suzumiya san will give me your personalities...once I download her internal memory bank we will be safe...of course no harm will come to her…I hope…she is a valuable test subject…" she began to talk to herself as she hit the buttons on the large touch screen keyboard. A whole bunch of characters and numbers appeared on the screen. She typed inhumanly fast, as she found her folders deep in the system, so it was nearly impossible to find.

"Neko, Kuro, and Aria, you will all be live and active soon enough, but if the weather wasn't this wet, I'd send your empty shells to take her and we could do it that way, but we have to do this more complicated, oh joy…" she spoke.

Now as the movie had hit the middle end point, Yotsuba was already snuggled and fell asleep on Mizune, as Mizune was still awake. He gently shook Yotsuba's shoulder as she began to wake up; she was very groggy once she was awake. "Hmmm what is it Mizune kun…? She asked softly.

"You do realize I have to go home soon, so do you want to come with me?" He asked her rustling her hair

"I'll just stay here…I don't want to catch a cold…just be careful when heading home okay?" Yotsuba spoke with a groggy tone as she slowly headed back to sleep.

Mizune merely sighed as he began to head out the door, he had a bad feeling in his gut as he left. Hopefully Yotsuba was safe when he returned.

"Aya chan!~" Called a cheerful voice through the dark laboratory, this was one of the girls that I had previously introduced, Tsuki.

Tsuki's hair was down, and she was wearing black shorts that came to the mid thigh along with thin leather thigh highs, with a white shirt and black vest. "Aya chan!~ Thank you for letting us stay here tonight." She giggled as her one fang, similar to Yotsuba's was revealed.

"Well you got your side of the compensation, now for mine…the research.." The green haired girl muttered under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

The second day of school, that did not happen went by quickly, Yotsuba slept that whole day after Mizune left, and once she did wake up she played Trinity Universe and taught Betrice-Olette how to play Kingdom Hearts 2.

The next day was still gray, the skies not looking as if they were going to clear up until a couple days. It smelt like fresh rain with a mixture of flowers. The school day was boring as well, all they did was take notes and catch up on the work that was supposed to be done yesterday along with today's. Lunchtime came as most people stayed inside, since it looked as if it were going to start pouring at any minute.

Yotsuba had left her class as soon as the bell rang for lunch; she dispersed out of the school, standing in the cloudy weather. She stood under a wall that had an outstretched roof, like a canopy.

Meanwhile in the class, Shirayuki was sitting along with her sister Yuki. Yuki had the same class as Mizune, 1-B. Neither of them spoke much, but when Mizune entered class 1-A, he noticed no Yukito or Yotsuba. He walked over to Yuki and Shirayuki, pulling a chair up to them. "Do you mind if I join you both for lunch today?"

Shirayuki just shook her head no, as her sister gave a sincere smile, "Oh you're always welcome Mizune! ~. We're actually discussing about Yotsuba and Betrice-Olette."

"Wait, isn't Betrice-Olette that ghost girl Yotsuba was researching, but didn't she call that off?" Mizune asked then thought of it for a moment, "Did Yotsuba recruit you into our investigation group. If she did I'm really sorry, she has a habit of that"

Shirayuki again only shook her head no, but to the last part of Mizune's question. "Well, we can trust you, as long as you don't say anything, we are researching Yotsuba, she has…how should I say it…she 'peaked' our interests. She's a very special girl, but anyways, for our research, we need to know your 'relationship' with her" Yuki spoke in a more mature voice, she had such an elegant and beautiful tone, it could make any man fall for her in an instant.

Mizune's face flustered up so quickly, faster than a pen dropping to the ground, "Oh…um…um…well…" he then referred back to his memories

'_The first day we met…was when we were nine years old, her third day here in Japan…she was such a lonely girl then…' _Mizune had thought to himself, as then he had his first memory of Yotsuba come to the surface, his face just spread a happy 'in love' smile, though it was not on purpose.

Once long ago, six years ago, on a sunny summer day at a park, as a small Mizune was being bullied again like usual.

"_You are such a weakling! That'll teach you to ever go near her again! Go find another girl to flirt with!" a boy with spiky blue hair spoke, as Mizune had scrapes and cuts bleeding onto the dirt, he had tears in the beds of his eyes._

_At the same time a small girl with her hair in a beautiful pony tail, her bangs in her face, as there was a golden pin in it, while wearing a white sun dress with a violet belt with white flats with a golden bow._

'I remember her sad emerald green eyes, all innocence lost, like they vanished out of them, her alone for that time.'

She noticed the pain I was in as soon as we met eyes, ever since then I felt a bond with her.

_The small girl ran over to the younger Mizune's side, her kneeling down beside him, pulling out a white handkerchief with the initials 'Y.S.' in gold. She wiped his eyes away along with the blood from the small cut on his cheek; she then looked up at the group of three boys. _

"_Are you so weak that you rage against others?" was the first thing she spoke, her voice beautiful, even at a young age, she held herself like a woman._

_Mizune merely blushed as he continued to cry, but him hiding his face, as the same boy whom spoke first threw a punch towards the small girl, "You have no right to criticize, and you can't fight to stand up by your words! Just go away and play with your dolls!" the boy spoke until Yotsuba caught his fist and twisted his arm until she had it behind his back, her then kicking him to his stomach, her foot against his back. "I have more strength than you, even though I already lost everything, leave before I have to do more damage…" her tone was darker but still as beautiful. _

_The two boys ran away then once Yotsuba allowed the third one to get up he ran like a bat out of hell. She then held her small pale hand out to Mizune; him taking it lightly, his hand was dirty from the dirt being kicked onto him. "I'm sorry for this informal greeting, I am Yotsuba Suzumiya, I am new to this country and I notice so far the boys are not much different then in Great Britain." She spoke until she heard footsteps run up from behind, it was a boy that looked like her exact clone, him standing in front of Yotsuba, then turning to her to make sure she was alright, I remember the glare that boy gave, and now to think of it, now we are friends, Yukito was a frightened little child back then…and whom can blame him…they lost their parents one week prior to coming to Japan…_

Mizune finally came back to reality by Yuki snapping her fingers in front of Mizune's face, "Hello…? Are you going to answer my question?"

Mizune looked up with a 'huh' expression on his face, "Oh I'm sorry, your question just reminded me of when I first met Yotsuba a bit back…I guess I'd say I care for her very much…." He muttered in a low voice.

"Oh, we see, just we hope you do not interfere in our studies, our main priority is Miss Yotsuba though." Yuki spoke with a colder tone this time.

At the same time Yotsuba was showered by the harsh rain that began to pour, her having to go back inside, changing into her p.e sweats and shirt.

Once the day ended, the rained had clear and both Yukito and Mizune were searching for Yotsuba.

Meanwhile a tall male, standing at 6'0 even with a more feminine male that looked exactly like him just with long pink hair. The pink haired male was named Sakura, him and his younger twin brother Ichigo were considered the shojo fan girls dream boys. Ichigo had slightly spiky hair, but his hair was also a bit long, it came almost down to his shoulders, as his brother on the other hand had his long silky pink hair reach the bottom of his tailbone. Both their eyes were emerald green with traces of a hot pink in them; they had been walking home with their long time family friend and his little sister Akane.

Kiba's hair was normal length as his pale dark green hair hid his eyes; no one saw his eyes besides his little sister Akane. The little girl had reddish orange hair that had tints of pink, with the bobby up style along with two cherry blossom pins on each bobby that hid the upper jaw line. Her eyes were a yellowish red, and she wore a yellow tank top that was quite long, showing the lower parts of her blue shorts and her white fold over socks and red shoes with white lightning bolts.

Akane skipped ahead as she then stopped, noticing a brunette girl sitting on a swing, tears running down her cheeks. This girl was Yotsuba, why was she crying, it was quite unknown.

The small girl ran back to her much older brother and his two friends. "Saku chan! Ichi chan! Kiki-nii chan! There's a girl at the park crying!" she cried.

"So what does it matter?" Ichigo spoke in an annoyed tone, as they continued to walk along.

Akane held her breath, as she then grabbed Ichigo's hand, dragging him to the park, then pointing at the girl. Ichigo stood there, memorized by Yotsuba's beauty. He took a deep breath, about to approach her, until he was pushed aside by Akane, whom picked a lily, and held it behind her back.

"Why are you crwying…" Akane spoke, she had a bit of a speech inpattement.

"I rather not say…" Yotsuba replied, as Akane had a sadder look on her face, she then held the lily out to Yotsuba. "W-what's this?"

"It's a lily silly! Now cheer up pweeeease!" Akane begged, as Yotsuba couldn't help but smile.

"I will, what's your name anyways?" Yotsuba smiled softly, "I'm Yotsuba Suzumiya…" she spoke her name first just incase Akane didn't feel like speaking her name first.

"I'm Akane Kagne! I am nine years of age!" Akane spoke confidently, as now her brother and the twins watched their conversation. Her brother couldn't help but crack a smile as Ichigo was annoyed, and Sakura was trying to annoy his brother.

"That's a lovely name, are those your brothers?" Yotsuba asked noticing the boys as she wiped her tears on her wrist.

"The tall scary one is my nii-chama! Yotsu-chan, I want you to promise me something! Don't cry when your around me, or atleast try!" Akane had a Haruhi Suzumiya attitude at this point.

Yotsuba giggled a bit and kept her smile on her face. "It's a deal Akane,"

While the girls were talking, Sakura noticed something in the distance, it was a girl that was transparent. She looked very lovely, as he looked at everyone for a moment. He then shook his head and ignored the feeling.

"Pinky promise…" the words floated in the air in a gentle flow….


	5. Chapter 5

The night was growing upon them, Yotsuba had gone out for dinner with Akane, Kiba, Sakura and Ichigo. Akane held Yotsuba's hand as they walked her home, her home was just a bit before their apartments. Akane and her brother lived in the same apartments, just one floor above Ichigo and Sakura's apartment.

"Yotsu-chan! It was nice meeting you. You should come join us this weekend going to the amusement park! Is it okay Kiki nii-chama?" Akane's big puppy dog eyes, and her cute face was her biggest weapon.

"Yes, but she has to pay for herself, I can only spend the amount that I already sat aside two weeks ago. Sorry if that's to any inconvience to you Suzumiya…" Kiba's voice was stern as Akane had a happy yay dance.

"I guess I could go, I'll have to ask Yuki-chan, but thank you. It'll be most likely a yes though." Yotsuba smiled softly, "Have a good night, and thank you again. Ichigo and Sakura I'll see you after school tomorrow." Yotsuba had then bowed and turned to open the door, walking inside and closing it gently behind herself.

Once the group had begun walking back to their apartments, Kiba and Akane were up ahead as Sakura and Ichigo walked together silently. "You like that girl." Sakura bluntly said in a whisper.

"…no, she's no one, we don't even know her, so how can I love her…" Ichigo spoke, both his hands in his jacket's pockets, his head turned the opposite way from his brother.

"I never said anything about love, I said _like_. Why? I've seen her around school, she already has a boyfriend. She hangs out with a boy, I believe his name is Mizune Hyuuga." Sakura spoke with a devilish tone at the beginning then went to a more serious tone.

Ichigo then got very silent, stopping in his tracks, an idea popping into his head. He then noticed he stopped and jogged up ahead with Sakura. "No worries with that…"

The next morning came along, Yotsuba freaking out, her brother watching her while reading the paper, nothing new. Only thing different this morning is she couldn't hide it any longer. "Yukito…I need you to meet someone…" Yotsuba's voice was a bit quieter.

Yukito's brow rose in question, "Hmm, did someone stay the night and you didn't tell me?" his voice was a bit annoyed.

"She's been staying here since the night I came back from being missing…her name is Betrice-Olette…" Yotsuba then left the room with a broom in hand. She knocked on the ceiling several times with the handle, until Betrice floated down.

Once Yotsuba returned she was alone, "Yotsuba, isn't Betrice that girl that you were researching? She's dead, she no longer exists." Yukito's voice was more stern and parent like, like when a parent crushes a child's long time dream.

"Well, I thought that at first too….but.." Yotsuba stopped as Betrice floated in, she was in her ghostly form this time around.

Yukito's eyes widened in shock, he was at a loss for words, if she existed, then what else existed like that. "Hello Mister Yukito, I am Betrice-Olette it's a pleasure to finally get to speak to you…we can speak later, I do not wish for you to be late for school." Her voice was elegant and beautiful.

Yukito didn't speak a word as he got everything put away then grabbed his bag, and Yotsuba followed behind, "Bye Bebe chan!" Yotsuba giggled as Betrice turned into her human form, turning on the PS2 and set up Kingdom Hearts.

Once the twins got to the shoe lockers of the school, Yotsuba noticed a note in hers. It read:

'_Dear Yotsuba_

_ I wish for you to be ready in a nice dress at 10:30 P.M. tonight._

_ Signed,_

_A person that likes pudding and lollipops.'_

The signature made her giggle a bit, that could might as well be herself who sent the note. Yukito walked back over to her after hearing her giggling. "What's so funny Yotsuba?" he asked closing Yotsuba's shoe locker.

"Oh…um…nothing!" she answered then shutting the note closed and stuffing it into her skirt pocket immediately.

"Well, okay let's get to class, we don't want to be late." Yukito turned his back, but before he walked off from Yotsuba her sighed. "When did you start to hide secrets from me? I thought we were closer than that."

After Yukito spoke he began to walk off, Yotsuba was a bit taken back by his question. She finally began to walk, but after a bit of self-pity. Could you really blame her, but over the years she had been getting even more distanced from her brother. She never really understood herself, but he must have been pushing her away as well if they were like this; him questioning her of why they aren't as close. But why would it even matter now? All this ran through Yotsuba's head, her being put slightly back into her depressed state.

The bell for class went off, as everyone scattered to their classrooms, Yotsuba's head was down and watching the floor, her passing people rather quickly, her bangs hiding her eyes. She snuck through the back door of the classroom, noticing Sebastian had returned, him smirking watching Yotsuba come into the class.

Yotsuba failed to notice the black haired man as she scurried straight to her seat, sitting down and laying her head on her desk, her arms guarding her eyes from the light, well at least long enough until the teacher walked in. Today they were learning proper English grammar. This was easier for Yotsuba and Yukito since well, they spent the beginning years of their lives in Great Britain.

The lesson lasted until lunch, the bell rang throughout the school, Yotsuba dashing so quickly she ran into the door, forgetting to open it. She sat on the ground rubbing her forehead as footsteps behind her caused her to turn around, Sebastian was towering over her, lending his hand out to help her.

She staggered for a moment, cautiously accepting his offer. She pushed her weight to her feet, "T-thank you Sebastian…." She muttered as she then turned and exited the room. She dashed along to the second floor classrooms, going to second year class of the lower scoring students.

Walking into the class, she stopped at the door, watching girls flirting with Ichigo and Sakura. Her expression remained neutral, her then approaching them, as a couple of second years pushed her back.

"Hey look, it's a little freshmen moving in on Ichigo and Sakura."

"Pathetic little girl, go back to your little friends." They continuously teased her, laughing at her as she just kept a smile on her face.

"Well at least I'm not insecure about myself because of a freshmen is trying to approach one of her friends, immature, truly, just because I have a better body shape than most girls, doesn't mean I flaunt it, so don't be so intimidated by it." Yotsuba's face had a devilish smirk on it, as the girls began yelling at her and starting a commotion.

Ichigo finally pulled the girls from attacking Yotsuba Sakura assisted him in this. "Sorry Yotsuba." Ichigo whispered to her.

"You two get out of here, I can handle these pretty young ladies by myself." Sakura spoke leaving through the opposite door, heading to one of the higher second year classes. Ichigo attempted to keep his cool demeanor, as him and Yotsuba walked outside onto the grassy field under a tall evergreen tree.

Yotsuba sat herself on the ground, laying on the grass and staring at the dark sky. "Is something bothering you Suzumiya?" Ichigo asked as he sat on the ground beside her, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree.

"Have you and your twin brother ever been distant?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Yukito asked me why I've been hiding things from him, and I've never done it on purpose…just lately everything has happened so fast…and I don't know how to react to it…he asked me after I hid this note in my pocket." The short girl spoke as her hand dug into her skirt pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled folded note, her handing it to Ichigo.

Ichigo unfolded the note, him turning a deep red and turning away, "Are you going to meet them?"

"I have no idea where to meet them…"

"Try the park, I mean wear else would they go, it would be stalkerish to have them go to your home…"

"I suppose you're right. I have to decide on what to wear though…they said something nice, but they didn't specify what kind of nice, really dressed up or just a nice spring dress." Yotsuba turned to her side, looking at Ichigo. "For all I could know, it could be a trap by Sebastian, him trying to kidnap me and all...again"

'_Again? What does she mean again?' _Ichigo's question continued to ring through his head, the wind running over the grass and impacting his orange hair. "…If anything like that happens again, let me know…I'll beat the living hell from them." His voice was low but serious.

Sitting up, Yotsuba shook loose grass from her hair, as the sun managed to peek through the skies of gray. Her head tilting slightly as she pointed her finger upwards, smiling, "No worries, I will, but I have to knock them around a bit before I can let you take over, so its not sexist!" her then pushing up to her feet, "Lets go back inside, its getting a bit chilly out here."

"Just curious, why don't you wear your blazer?"

"Its fun being different, I want to stand out. I have made it my goal. Weird things happen to me for it, but it makes my life even more interesting for me and my family."

Sliding off his jacket, handing it to Yotsuba, "Then wear mine, why would a girl be wearing a boy's blazer when they aren't dating, its different then. Let's go inside." Ichigo actually smiled nicely, acting mature.

Being escorted back to her class, Yotsuba opened the sliding door, noticing Mizune was laughing, smiling, and then all of a sudden mentioning her name. _'What's with him being friendly with her? With both of them? The hell!'_

Anger racked her brains, her outside still smiling, though her eyes shooting a glare at the red head and her sister. Even though they saved her and Betrice-Olette, there was something strange. She disliked the bright red head with a great passion, she had no idea, and her sister and the orange-headed one were not bothering her though. Turning to Ichigo, enjoying the warmth of his jacket, "Thank you for lending me your jacket, and I'll be glad to meet you at 10:30 tonight" she said giving a wink.

A red flare seemed to go off, Ichigo's cheeks as red as words on an exit sign, "H-how'd you know it was me?" he asked, but his cool demeanor returning to him.

"Why would you have told me to meet you at the park. I'm not an amateur detective you know! Well, you get back to class, the bell is going to ring soon." Her then shooting a side glare to Mizune, whom did see her come in, his blue plastic chop sticks dropping into his bento box, as his expression was shocked.

Yotsuba leaned in slightly, gently giving a kiss on Ichigo's cheek, the classmates that were inside the classroom had noticed Ichigo as one of the very popular second year twins. Them all watching in astonishment, the girls in a jealous rage, as the boys merely shrugged it off.

Yotsuba nearly lost her balance, since after she removed her lips from Ichigo's pale skinned cheeks, his body turned into a dust cloud, him running off in a frantic way. Her then turning, walking to her desk, sitting down and pulling out her journal of mysteries, writing in some words.

'Journal Entry: 52

_ 04/17/XXXX_

_Journal, it's been a few days since my Betrice-Olette entry. My current knowledge at this point is, the unnatural DOES exist…since those faithful days of school, the beginning, I found out several of my classmates are in fact, unnatural._

_Sebastian Sixx: He is a demon doll, he isn't exactly a doll but he is under control of bigger and stronger demons. I do not know his exact race of demon, but we will find out soon enough._

_Betrice-Olette: Bebe, she is a ghost, a phantom, she has been granted a second chance at life, yet since her soul is still half gone, she is still a ghost. She is very kind hearted but a bit scary though when she dies on kingdom hearts. _

_Shirayuki Natto: My guess is, vampire, or another demon with protruding fangs. I dislike her very much, there is something distrustful of her, and she probably has a power to put Mizune in her control. I have no idea what she has planned, but I will never, NEVER EVER, trust her!_

_Yuki Natto: All I know about her is she has magical powers, and is Shirayuki's sister, my guess is she is a mage, or has a rare breed of demon. It is still unknown for now…_

_Tsuki ?: Tsuki is an unknown creature with unknown powers, they will soon to be revealed if I continue seeing her._

_Journal, this is all my knowledge for now, but I will continue my information hunt later on. _

_ —END OF ENTRY—_

With that finished, the bell rang, as the notebook closed, a tear falling onto the leather cover of design of a white flower. "W-who am, am I even human…" she asked herself under her breath.


End file.
